Flappy Bird
by KAMI-SAMA GRILL
Summary: The notorious app had found itself in Natsume Asako's phone, becoming her new addiction. Furiously tapping, she was going to get a higher score than zero. That stupid bird will not die, oh no not anymore. Especially that Sasayan was playing now too. [ ONE - SHOT ]


"Why does this stupid bird keep dying? I did not touch those stupid freaking mario tubes, you stupid game! This thing is stupider than I am and I hate it! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" A furious Natsume ranted, wanting to hurl her smartphone onto the concrete sidewalk. Urge very tempting.

Leaning on Sasayan's bike, she was watching over it while he went into the convenience store to buy ice pops for the two of them. The sun was beating down on the girl as she waited for her friend - who was actually taking quite a while.

Curly brown hair in a high ponytail, Natsume had pulled out her iphone in it's sparkly pink and blue case to pass time. At first she had decided to only listen to music using her sparkly pink earbuds, but seconds into the first song, she saw Flappy Bird on her pink background and decided to play the game.

It. was. pure. torture.

Unable to even get past the first green pipe, Natsume had to keep her urge of breaking her smartphone and screaming in frustration out in public. It was two weeks since she had gotten the game, and after many tries, she still couldn't get past the first pipe. It was the addictive nature of the game that caused her to keep playing, with her tapping the screen with her thumb multiple times.

She was so into trying to get past zero, that she didn't take any notice to anything around her. Suddenly, something cold was pressed against the back of her neck.

"Kyaaah!" Natsume screamed, almost dropping her phone. Whipping around, she was face to face with Sasayan, who had a silly grin plastered onto his face. Getting a glance of her bewildered expression, he laughed out loud.

"The face" Pant. "You just made." Pant. "Was hilarious! Bwahahah!" The boy broke out in more laughter while Natsume glared at him.

"Shut up. I want my ice cream. Don't you know how long I had to wait out here to watch your stupid bike in this, this sweltering heat?!" She said while stomping her foot against the ground. Sasayan raised an eyebrow.

"I never knew you could use big words like _'sweltering'_."

"Don't make fun of me, Sasayan-kun! I want the ice cream already!"

"Say please." Sasayan replied, delaying giving her the ice pop on purpose, amusing himself with her frusteration.

"_Please._"

"Please what."

"Sasayaaaan! The ice cream is melting already! I said please, so gimme!" She was right, the pops were already forming liquid in side of their plastic wrappings.

"Fine, I guess you pass." He said while handing her the strawberry-kiwi popsicle and keeping the mango flavor for himself. Eagerly, she teared the plastic wrapping off and put it straight into her mouth.

"Mmmmmm." Natsume made a happy sound while the sweet cold goodness melted in her mouth. The sound almost sounded sexual, and the way she sucked on it was almost sexual. Sasayan looked at her with a deadpan expression, licking his own popsicle. The expression was his way of suppressing any, well, naughty thoughts of his. Did she not realize?

After finishing off their ice pops, the two walked side by side, with Sasayan wheeling the bike. Natsume was on her phone again, chatting with her internet friends.

Watching her, the teenager eyed the pink case on her phone, the pink converse on her feet, her pink skirt and blouse, and her pink bag. He also noticed that she ate a strawberry-kiwi flavored ice pop - also pink. The color suited her nicely, attracting the teen's eyes to her a lot, but, maybe too much.

"What's with all the pink, Natsume? It's seriously distracting." Sasayan said while looking her up and down. He restrained himself from focusing any inappropriate and lingering anywhere he wasn't supposed to. If she caught him he would be dead meat. Without looking at him to answer, she was intently tapping on her phone. Lucky.

"I like pink."

Sasayan just shrugged. It was a decent enough answer. The problem lie in the attraction. He decided to ask another question.

"What are you doing that's making you furiously tap your phone?"

"I'm playing a game." She answered, not looking up from her smartphone again.

"A game?" Sasyan let his bike lean on a fence before going behind her and look over her shoulder to see what she was playing. To his surprise, it was the infamous game, 'Flappy Bird' that he had been warned of. Many of his teammates from the baseball team had downloaded the game and deleted it a day later. Yana said it was a game that transcended from hell, but of course, the masochist he was, was the only one who owned the game out of their group of friends. Watching Natsume, it seemed that she wasn't doing to well.

"Oh you're playing that game, Flappy Bird."

"Don't distract me." The girl answered, still not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"I bet I could get a higher score than you." Her head snapped up. With a sharp turn she stared at the boy who was only a matter of centimeters taller than her.

"Ha! I've playing this for a while now. You won't beat me that easily Sasayan!" Natsume answered frantically with a rigid laughter. The boy lifted his eyebrows.

"What's your highest score?"

"….Zero."

"Yeah I think I can get higher than you."

"N-no! This game is hard, and it'll be hard for even Sasayan! I will get higher than zero today."

(⊙△⊙ ✿)

"Yes! I got past five tubes. I need to tell Sasayan of my achievement." Natsume grabbed her phone, swiftly typed in the passcode, texted the boy quickly of her accomplishment, and waited for a reply. She got one two seconds later.

Natsume stared in horror at the screenshot sent to her. 100 points! 100— How in the world did he get past so many tubes?

[Text N]: tht shuld have been impossible for u! HOW.

[Text S]: I'm the best at video games, you can praise me now.

[Text N]: nu i will not. N-O-T. i hate u!

[Text S]: Okay, okay my brother got my score to 100.

[Text S]: My highest was only 5.

[Text N]: u SuCK! LIAAARRRR! not v nice at all!

[Text S]: I was only screwing with you, shouldn't you happy I got the same as you?

[Text N]: dnt distract me im tryin to get better than u

Sasayan just laughed at his phone screen, texting her a few more messages before stopping just to bug her.

[Text S]: Okay.

[Text S]: I'll stop bothering you now.

[Text S]: Have fun with it.

[Text S]: Do you want to meet again on Saturday?

[Text N]: UR DOING THIS ON PURPOSE ARENT U

[Text S]: Heh, you caught me.

[Text N]: horrible meanie i hate u

[Text S]: You know you love me

[Text N]: poo u

Both started to blush after realizing how normal they took the exchange, even though they mentioned love. Sasayan threw his phone at his bed,watching it as it bounced off the bed and slid towards him. Why had he done something so stupid with Natsume? He knew exactly how she felt about guys, and even though he had already confessed the subject wasn't really touched upon.

It was more of his fault for never bringing it up, and it seemed Natsume was nervous about it- but maybe it was just him being a coward. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed on the ground.

[Text N]: don't worry about you said.

Sasayan's eyes widened, she knew exactly what he was thinking. She even used proper spelling and grammar. Leaning outwards he stretched his arm until his chin hit the ground, his legs caught onto the rolling chair. Lazy to actually get up he grabbed his phone and answered her.

[Text S]: Okay…


End file.
